


Storybrooke is for Lovers: An Ode to Swan Town

by undercoverofdarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverofdarkness/pseuds/undercoverofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma can't stop expressing her love for Storybrooke and Regina tries to get her to redirect that love elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke is for Lovers: An Ode to Swan Town

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. Swan Town is everything!

“Take off that ridiculous shirt, Ms. Swan.”

Emma shook her head emphatically. “No way, Regina. My love for this town runs deep.”

Regina took in Emma’s appearance and gave an exasperated sigh. She was covered from head to toe in Storybrooke paraphernalia. There was the cap that mimicked the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign. The shirt with the clock tower on the front and last, but most certainly not least, was Emma’s custom made leather jacket that had “Welcome to Storybrooke” proudly emblazoned on the back. Unfortunately, Emma’s love for Storybrooke didn’t stop there. Thanks to her zeal, her yellow bug was now covered in Storybrooke bumper stickers. She had even painted the town’s flag onto the roof so that the birds would be able to pledge their allegiance to the town.

“As the creator of Storybrooke, I appreciate your love and dedication, but you’ve taken this too far.”

Emma looked at Regina with conviction in her eyes. “Don’t you get it? I made a promise to this town that started the moment I broke your curse. I promised to care for it and protect it. I promised it a happy ending. Thats why they call me The Savior.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She could already feel a headache coming on. The blonde tended to have that effect on her. “You also promised me a happy ending.”

Emma nodded her head in understanding. Suddenly everything made sense to her. Regina was jealous. “I did and I’m going to give it to you. The time I spend with the town doesn’t have to get in the way of that. Regina, I want you to know that no matter what happens it always comes back to you, me, and Henry…”

Regina smiled warmly at the blonde but quickly recoiled when Emma added, “and the town.” An angry Regina began to gather her things and stood up to leave but stopped when she felt Emma’s hand on her wrist.

“Regina, wait. Why are you so mad? What did I do?” Emma asked while doing her best impression of a golden retriever. It was Regina’s kryptonite and prevented her from ever staying angry at her annoying, but ever loyal friend, which made her even angrier.

“You’re obsessed!” Regina yelled, having already dropped any pretense of patience. “All you ever do is talk about how great Storybrooke is. You spend all of your time volunteering at the library or picking trash up off the beach and I swear to you that if you keep cleaning there won’t be any sand left because you cleaned it all! Don’t even get me started on that ridiculous blog you started.”

“Hey!” Emma interrupted defensively. “Storybrooke is for Lovers, is an excellent resource for information about our beautiful town! It also doubles as a dating service.” She looked at Regina with something akin to smug satisfaction and pointed at her accusingly. “You’re just jealous that Storybrooke is for Lovers got more hits in two days then your official town website has gotten in all of it existence.”

“Right, because I’m jealous of some stupid website whose functionality is so poorly thought out, it could have been made by a third grader,” Regina said wryly.

Emma stood tall and held her chin up defiantly. “Yeah, I think thats exactly it. You’re jealous of my blog and you’re jealous of Storybrooke.”

Regina angrily stomped into Emma’s personal space. They were nose to nose, practically breathing the same air. Regina meant to attack Emma with a ceaseless barrage of cleverly worded retorts but got distracted by her lips and somehow wound up kissing her instead. Emma welcomed the distraction and when they broke apart she wore a satisfied smirk.

“Why do you look like you’ve just won something?” Regina asked.

“Because you just proved my point,” Emma said and crossed her arms smugly. “Storybrooke is for lovers.”


End file.
